Delinquents in UA
by hiddenkindzero
Summary: All for One is Izuku's dad Fanfic with a twist. Izuku has always dreamed of becoming a hero, however, being held captive for almost eight years by his villainous father stabs a hole through those dreams. Luckily Izuku escapes and has the chance to apply to U.A. However, things don't go as planned, and he finds himself in charge of the most looked down upon class in U.A. class 1-D.
1. Chapter 1

Izuku sat with his back against the wall, its cool metal soothing his burned back through his shirt. He was wet. Not from water, but from sweat, and blood. His clothes were tattered, his body littered with recent cuts and gashes and covered almost completely with scars.

He couldn't remember what he did wrong. He spent years being the perfect son, crafting an image of the person his father wanted him to be. There had been times when he had misjudged and thrown away his perfectly crafted persona in the hope that someone would save him, in the hope that he could escape, however that had been during his first years of being with his father. When he still didn't grasp how the world worked. When he still thought heroes would always save the day.

It was entirely possible that the "extra training" he had endured was actually extra training, and not the brand of torture his father usually put him through when he did something wrong. It had been years since he proved himself a capable fighter, which had exempted him from the Nomu induced hell his father called "extra training" that he fought through when he was a child. Despite this, he still had to go through it every once in a awhile. Something had probably flared his fathers paranoia, which brought on the test of survival Izuku had just went through. That or Izuku had managed to piss Shigaraki off to the point of lying to his father about him trying to escape or something. Now that he thought about it, he had probably pissed Shigaraki off.

Groaning, Izuku forced himself to his feet. Swaying a little, he grabbed the wall to steady himself before leaving the small metal room he had cooped himself up in. He didn't want to see anyone after the beating he just took, but he did need his wounds treated, and that was something he couldn't do himself.

Walking along the large metal corridor he stopped in front of the stairs, eyed the obstacle with contempt, and proceeded to edge up them one by one, ignoring the pain that spread through his body. At the top of the stairs was a large wooden door. Twisting the handle, Izuku stumbled into the vintage lounge. His father and Kurogiri had similar taste, and while Kurogiri much preferred the bar front of the city hideout, Izuku knew the mist man would be here to watch over him.

He was standing behind the kitchen counter, most likely preparing Izuku's dinner. Not minding the fact that he was bleeding out standing on the carpet, Izuku walked over to the counter and sat on the stools causing one of them to creak.

Kurogiri tensed, before sighing. "You know it's rude to sneak up one people."

"You know it's rude to help kidnap children." Izuku rose a little from his seat, trying to see what Kurogiri was preparing.

The man snorted. Despite his role in Izuku's current situation, Izuku couldn't find the will to hate him. He was the only person part of the villain alliance that didn't _feel_ evil. There was also the fact that Kurogiri never actually hurt him, and instead made sure he was eating right, and keeping up with his studies. It was odd. The man himself was odd, and Izuku asked many times why he was even a villain, but in the seven or eight years he had known Kurogiri, he had never gotten an answer.

"What are you making?" Izuku couldn't smell the food, all he could smell was blood, and it was getting a bit annoying.

"Pancakes"

"For dinner?"

"It's your birth-" the man turned around and stopped midsentence, finally taking notice of Izuku's condition. He sighed and put the pancakes off the flame.

"He didn't tell me you were receiving extra lessons today." Kurogiri turned off the stove and grabbed a rather large first aid kit from underneath the counter.

"Really? that's a first." Izuku starred at the man as he pulled out some bandages "He must have a lot on his mind."

Kurogiri's eyes flicked towards the hideouts main exit. Taking note of it, Izuku took a peak when Kurogiri looked away, and his heart began to race as he realized it was unlocked.

"Your father isn't in the greatest health right now."

Izuku glanced at Kurogiri's back. His eyes shifted to the metal brace that, when hit with enough force, would render him unconscious. He calculated the odds in his head, his nails aching at the though of using his quirk when he had already overexerted it.

The way Kurogiri eluded to the possibility of escape was most certainly a trap.

"What happened to Dad?" Kurogiri passed the bandages to Izuku and took out a bottle of rubbing alchohol and some cotton balls.

"He's getting weaker by the day." Kurogiri began to clean and dress Izuku's wounds. "The day when you will need to take his place is nearing."

"Is Shigaraki with him?"

"Yes."

"So it's only us and the Nomus here then."

"The Nomus have been moved to the city." Kurugiri finished patching up Izuku's left arm and moved to his right.

Making up his mind, Izuku forced a couple of strength quirks into is right arm. "The doors unlocked."

Kurogiri froze for a second, before inspecting the door.

"Oh you're right. Thank you for your honesty." Kurigiri turned his back completely to Izuku as he went to lock the door. "Your father will be-"

"Proud, I know." Izuku smashed his right fist into Kurogiri's metal bracer, knocking him unconscious.

Smiling at his downed form, he pointed his nails towards Kurogiri. Turning black, they spung from his hand and imbedded into Kurogiri's metal bracer. Izuku took a minute to process the information his quirk was giving him, the blueprint of Kurogiri's quirk being tucked away for later. He messed around with Kurogiri's quirk, and he didn't leave until he was satisfied with the length of time the mans quirk would be disabled. Three hours would be plenty of time to escape. Hopefully.

Izuku burst through the metal door that served as his exit and run up the metal steps towards the surface. Throwing open the wooden hatch, he erupted into the night, and took only a second to observe his surroundings.

It was nighttime. He was in a forest. The trees were huge and thick, and from the weather, he could tell it was summer, or late spring. Pumping strength quirks into his body, he jumped high, his body clearing the trees, and his eyes immediately focused to the lights of the city. It was miles away, and without the use of quirks, it would take him hours, way more than three, to make it to the city. There was road a few miles north, but they were inactive during this time at night. He started to weigh the pros and cons of using his quirks to escape.

Pro: he would be out of his fathers clutches, hopefully protected by heroes.

Con: If he used his quirks while he was already at his limit, his body would shut down and die. Most likely before he got to the city.

Pro: If he died, his father would never get what he wanted, and he wouldn't need to suffer anymore.

With spite filling his veins, the boy stopped his descent by pushing air throw his palms. Adding some resistance quirks so the wind wouldn't aggravate his wounds a lot, he flew through the night as fast as he could.

* * *

He couldn't take the pain anymore. What started as a dull ache transformed into a burning crescendo, and before he knew it, Izuku was falling out of the sky. He hit the highway with a loud crash, the road tearing up at the force Izuku hit it. Had it not been for the resistance quirks Izuku had barely held on to, he would be dead. He was still dead in a way. He had been losing blood before, but now it was vacating his body in waves. He was almost chocking on it, his own blood. This wasn't the first time it happened, but it scared him whenever it did. He was dying.

He managed to roll to his side, allowing the blood to more easily flow through his mouth. His lungs were on fire, his vision watery, his head muddied.

He had wanted to be a hero, had wanted to help people, but that dream was so far off now. Midoriya Izuku would never be number one. He would never be a hero. He would never see his mother again, the women that after so many years, he had forgotten her face. He would never see his friends again. Actually, he only had one friend, and their relationship ended when they were four, and Izuku finally got his quirk. It was weird. Unlike his mother, he could picture this person perfectly. A blond boy with a literal explosive personality, yet when it came to his name, not a single letter entered Izuku's mind. It was fine. In a few minutes it wouldn't matter. In a few moments he'd be free.

Apparently , it was true what people said about seeing a light when they start dying. It was weird though, he had never seen a light before, and he certainly hadn't seen two.

The lights became obscured, and for a second, Izuku thought he saw his parents in front of him. His sweet mother who loved him with everything she had, and his cool dad, the one who wrote him bed time stories and hugged him before he went to bed ,the one before he gained his quirk.

In that moment Izuku was peaceful. Everything would be okay, he was free now. He couldn't bring himself to smile, but he was happy.

Closing his eyes for the final time, he drifted away.

* * *

 **AN: Super Important!**

 **First things first, I probably won't be uploading a lot cause I'm a bit lazy but I do like the idea I have for this story so I'll probably update it more than any of my others. The second thing I wanted to say is that I have about up to the Sports festival planned out. When I say planned out I don't mean completely, and the reason I don't mean completely is the third thing I wanted to talk about. I need roughly fourteen oc's who- stay with me here- come from villain lineage. I'm talking kids old enough to be freshmen's in high school (which eludes to why I need the Oc's) All I need is a name, physical description, Backstory, personality and parents names and Villain identities. I don't entirely mind if the kids you guys come up with are related to some of the villains in the actual show or manga, but don't make it a really important or main villain. I would like the oc's to have very unique but not necessarily overpowered quirks. If I think the quirk doesn't suit their personality or if it does but its just overpowered, I will most likely make tweaks to the oc to compensate (If I really want to use them) I'll give credit to the people who creates the oc's once all of them are picked and stuff. Again, I probably won't upload a lot. I see fanfiction as a place to empty the ideas in my head, and then evolve them if I want to. I'll at the very least write up to the introductions of oc's so there's that. Thanks for even reading this, and I hope we can all have fun with this.**

 **Side note: The backstories don't have to be super edgy, and neither does the personality. The really human backstories are the ones I'll look out for. For example, super nice bubbly girl/boy who's dad/mom got involved in some really unsavory stuff because they didn't have money to feed their kids. Stuff like that are nice to see in a story. At least in my opinion.**

 **That being said, Midoriya's gonna be a bit of an edge ball. But a cute edge ball. Hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, regrettably, I've discovered that I naturally write in the past tense, which isn't exactly what I wanted for this story. I wanted it to be slice of life-y with action and plot as a way to spice things up, so you might see the chapters slowly change into the style I want while I continue writing. Another thing. I don't know if I should change the rating to M or not. There will be mentions of torture, there will be mentions of depression, and suicide, and what you see of those aspects will be what I have learned interacting with people who suffers from those kind of things (Though not the torture part. I've thankfully, never met someone who's been tortured and I hope I never do) If these things make you uncomfortable than I'm sorry, and this is your warning to safely leave the story. The topics listed above aren't entirely discussed at all in this chapter, only mentioned in passing, and the topics will evolve as I find the personality of everyone in the story. If you read something in the story that is completely wrong, or can be added upon to become even better, please shoot me a review or DM. For example, if I write a chapter about one of the characters dealing with their anxiety , and the symptoms and coping mechanism doesn't add up, that's your chance to educate me! I'll be the first to admit that I'm ignorant, and that's not a bad thing I just need to learn. Keep in mind though, I only want to be educated by people who are educated on these subjects, and if I get them wrong. Feel free to just say your opinion on the matter though. That's always appreciated.**

 **Last thing I wanted to say is that this chapter kind of sets the Izuku on the right path, and explains things about him that you guys need to know. Again, I'll be the first to admit it's kinda boring, but it is needed. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Blinding white light pierced through his eyelids, adding to the pressure in his head. His body hurt, more so than usual, and it confused him. He couldn't help but groan, squeezing his eyes in an attempt to make sense of his situation.

All of a sudden, calloused fingers brush against his arm.

Heart racing, chest heaving, Izuku activated every strength quirk he had (or at least he tried to) and swung. His wrist caught against cool sharp metal, and the punch never connected. Forcing his eyes to open despite the harsh white light above him, Izuku looked across the room, immediately focused on the dog headed man looming above him.

Confusion graced his features, then realization.

He's handcuffed.

He's in a hospital.

He escaped.

The door closes with a click, and Izuku takes in the new presence in the room. The man is plain looking and normal. He was wearing a trench coat. He had gotten caught in the rain.

Izuku noticed the two police officers outside his door through the glazed glass, and then looked back at the man, the dog-man, who had touched him.

"Have you calmed down?" His tone was gentle and low.

"Yeah" Izuku managed to croak out "Sorry for swinging. Its a reflex"

The sound of pencil against paper filled the room, and Izuku didn't even need to look to know that the drenched man was probably a detective and had just written his excuse down.

"My name is Kenji Tsuragamae, chief of police." Gesturing to the detective, the dog man said "This is detective Naomasa Tsukauchi."

"Hello" The detective waved.

" A pair of our officers found you in extreme conditions in the middle of the highway." Tsuragamae stood rigidly beside Izuku's bed. "Do you remember your name, or what happened?"

Izuku blinked at the chief owlishly. "How long was I out?"

"One week."

Izuku's head was immediately swarmed with thoughts. He was out. The first thing he wanted to do was see his mother. However, his dad knew that was the first thing he would do, which meant Kurogiri was probably waiting for him at where his mother lived. That was another problem. He didn't know where his mom lived. Memories from a long time ago were suddenly dug up. Cherry blossoms, twenty minute car rides to the shopping district, Magnificent yellows, a child with stars exploding out of his palms. His mother was probably still looking for him, cause that's just how much she cared, and it made Izuku's chest hurt.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya" The offices nodded to each other, sharing a smile. "I was kidnapped by my dad and held against my will there. He'll know I'd want to visit my mother first, which means she's probably in danger. Can you please get someone to bring her here? Her names Inko Midoriya."

"Don't worry about her." Tsukauchi smiled at Izuku comfortingly. "The second the report of a green haired teenager found on the highway hit the scanners, we called your mother in to identify you. She's been checking in with the police since your disappearance. She left to use the restroom before you woke up."

Sighing, Izuku felt a huge weight lift off his chest.

"That being said" Tsuragamae started "Now that we know someone will be after you, we will need to relocate you and your mom. Tsukauchi."

"On it." The detective left the room, leaving Izuku by himself with the chief.

Getting a notepad and pen out, Tsuragamae looked at Izuku and asked "Are you feeling well enough to answer anymore questions."

His head felt slightly light, and he couldn't exactly feel his fingers very well, but he nodded.

"Very well. If at any point you need to rest, don't hesitate to inform me."

Again Izuku nodded.

"What happened on the day of your kidnapping?"

"Honestly, I don't remember. I don't remember a lot of things from before I turned seven." Tsuragamae wrote his response down.

"Did your quirk have anything to do with your kidnapping?" Tsuragamae's eyes flickered to Izuku's left hand, the one that had swung at him, before looking back into Izuku's eyes.

"My quirk had everything to do with it. Turns out, my dad's the number one villain in the world. Yah me." Izuku tried to scratch at his face but was stopped by the handcuffs. Realizing his arms were bandaged (and bounded to the bed) Izuku's face burned red, self-consciousness creeping around his chest at the thought of a doctor, or anyone, seeing his scars.

"Could you please...?" Izuku raised his arms as much as he could. "I don't want anyone to..." The bandages themselves were upsetting to look at, and Izuku yearned to be able to hide them under the covers.

"Of course" The chief unlocked the cuffs and stored them away, allowing Izuku to hurriedly hide his arms under his blanket.

"You mentioned something about your father being the number one villain in the world." Now that Izuku was really looking at the detective, he noticed the man seemed tense. "You wouldn't happen to know his villain name and his quirk would you. Just to verify."

Izuku frowned. "His villain name is All for One," Tsuragamae tensed even more for just a second. " and his quirk is more or less the same as mine." Izuku paused. "Speaking of which, I don't seem to be able to activate it. Have I been drugged or something?"

"One of the medications your currently on is disabling the use of your quirk. Once you are evaluated by a doctor, the IV drip providing the drug will be removed"

Tsuragamae wrote something down on his pad and asked "So what exactly are you and your father's quirk."

Izuku smiled. "My father's quirk allows him to steal, and give quirks to people, as well as force them to use it on his own accord."

The chief sighed. "Yes, that information matches up with what we know about the man. Excuse me for a minute, I need to make a call."

The chief left, and Izuku let himself sink further into the bed, using the blanket to cover everything up to his nose.

He was free now. He was safe now. The police were involved, which most likely meant the heroes would get involved. Izuku's heart jumped at the thought. Heroes. Could he be one now? Maybe if he did, he'd get strong enough to beat his father. Hell, he was already more than halfway there.

He had been training since he was seven, and that was, what, eight years ago. Maybe seven? The length didn't matter. What mattered was that Izuku was probably more skilled in combat than any other kid his age. He had to be. It was either get strong and live, or stay weak and die, and despite himself, he always found himself surviving. Even when he didn't want to.

He wasn't just taught combat. He was taught the ins and outs of the trade. How to make money appear, and what to do with it. How to find followers, and how to use them to his advantage. He was taught everything his father had learned throughout the years, and while he hated every bit of knowledge he had been forced to memorize, there was no doubt it would be useful. Especially if he did, somehow, become a hero.

The door clicked again and Izuku forced himself into a sitting position. The chief was back, and with him a young women in a white coat, her brown hair in a bun.

"Hello, I'm doctor Kanbara. How are you feeling today?"

Izuku answered all the normal questions the doctor was forced to ask, and waited until she left to room to look at the chief.

"So, we still talking about quirks?"

"Yes" Tsuragamae walked back to his position next to Izuku's back. "I believe you eluded to your quirk differing somewhat from your father's"

"Yeah. A little bit." The chief held up his hand (It was human looking. Weird) and apologized for stopping him.

"Because of who's involved in your situation, I'd like to pause our conversation about quirks and move on to another topic of interest"

"Are you waiting for the detective to come back?"

"No." The chief stuffed his notepad away. "Two of my associates involved in the investigation of your father will be joining us. Don't worry, if meeting them proves to much of a strain on your body, they will leave immediately"

"What are there names?" Izuku already suspected who it would be, but he didn't want to be surprised if he was wrong.

"The principle of UA, Nezu, and Toshinori Yagi. They have been a big help in our investigation thus far."

"Isn't Yagi-san All Might's assistant? My father had me investigate him remotely. For I while I thought he was actually All Might." Izuku tried to catch the tiniest hint of reaction in the man, but all he saw was an interested glint in his eye.

"Really, do you still believe that?" They were staring at each other, Izuku realized, and the question he should have asked during the beginning of his questioning bubbled to the surface.

"What's your quirk Tsuragamae-san?"

"I can tell when people are lying." The man smiled at him, which would have made Izuku laugh if his head wasn't still cloudy from the medication in his system.

"In that case, yes I still think Toshinori-san is All Might, and no, I didn't tell my father of my suspicions. You should tell him to stop changing forms on top of buildings by the way."

That caught the dog man by surprise, and a bark erupted from him.

Izuku finally realized the chief was laughing at him, and laughed back despite the growing headache he was getting from it.

"You are a very interesting boy Midoriya-kun!"

"Thanks, I used get that a lot. I think." Shaking his head, Izuku asked. "You said there was another topic you wanted to discuss?"

Turning serious, the chief nodded. "I understand if you wish not to speak of this, but for the sake of our records, is there anything you can tell us about your scars, and how you received them?"

The light atmosphere that had somewhat engulfed the room vanished in a second. For a little while, Izuku didn't say anything, but he soon found himself lifting his head and saying "I received most of them sparring with the villains my father paid to teach me to fight. The others are from my dad, or the weapons he created called Nomu."

The chief nodded sympathetically. "And what exactly is a Nomu if you don't mind me asking?"

"Nomu is what we call the bioengineered weapons my father made. Each one is designed to fight pro heroes. Most of them are made to kill All Might."

"Is there anything else you can tell me about them?"

"They're made from people my father kidnaps. He overloads their bodies with quirks until the mind breaks, and in essence, they die. Afterwards he puts them in some kind of weird facility and transforms their bodies into monsters. By the end of it, the Nomu are programmed to completely follow my father, and some of his subordinates' commands."

"Is the transformation revertible?"

"No. Its permanent." Izuku sighed and layed back down. "They're already dead. A bullet to the head should stop them for a while, but they can regenerate. The only way to completely kill them that I know of, is to either burn them to ash, or for me to steal their quirks. Without their quirks, they just wither and die, and no, erasing the quirk won't work. It has to be gone completely."

"So as I understand it" Tsuragamae leaned forward. "The most effective people to deal with these beast, should an attack occur, would be you or the number two hero Endeavor, and any other heroes with fire based quirks."

"Yes." Izuku yawned. He was starting to feel tired, and kind of wanted to sleep.

Glancing at his watch, the chief sighed. "Its late. For the sake of your health, I'll take leave soon, and inform my acquaintances of our discussion."

"Before I leave though, I would like you to describe the differences between you and your father's quirk"

Rubbing his left eye, Izuku said "Basically, my quirk evolved from his. Instead of just stealing and giving quirks, my quirk acts like a computer. When I 'plug' into someone using my nails, a blueprint of their quirk and all its information is downloaded in my head without me having to steal it. Given enough time, I can recreate the quirk inside of me, alter it, or fuse it with other quirks. If I have enough blueprints stuck in my noggin- which I do- I can create entirely new quirks for me to use"

"That's a rather drastic difference"

"I know" Izuku frowned. "My dad went wild when he found out. He called me perfect, which would have been nice if he wasn't such a dickwad"

More Barks filled the room again, this time quieter. The man was chuckling at him.

After settling down, the police chief bowed. "Thank you for answering my questions. We have many more questions still, and detective Tsukauchi will be back this week to record any bit of information you can still tell us. I hope you recover soon."

The man left, and it didn't take long before Izuku was sleeping again. His mother came into check on him, a bit distraught at having missed her chance to talk to him after so many years. She tried to touch him, but was immediately stopped by detective Tsukauchi.

"He reacts violently when touched. I'm sorry but you should keep your distance."

Inko nodded, tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about what her son must have been through for such an reaction to occur. She stepped out of the room quietly, not wanting to wake Izuku up with her tears.

The following week wasn't very bad for Izuku, despite some big bumps he hit getting through it. His reunion with is mother was emotionally draining, but the best thing to have ever happened to him in the last eight years of his life. For the first time in eight years, Izuku didn't cry from anger, or loneliness, or despair, but from pure happiness, and the same could be said for Inko.

The discussions afterwards weren't ones he liked. Dr Kanbara brought his scars to the attention of his mother, and when his mother left to use the restroom, Dr Kanbara softly asked him about the horizontal gashes on his arms, and if he had any thoughts of suicide or depression in the last month, and throughout the years he was away. He had barely gotten through the conversation, and in the end, she had informed him that he would start seeing a psychologist as soon as he was well enough to be put in a wheel chair. Whether or not he would be put on anti-depressants was completely up to the proper evaluation he would receive once he met with his psychologist for the first time.

Respecting her patients whishes, the doctor didn't inform Inko of their discussion until after Izuku had fallen asleep, in which case, whatever discussion that would happen would be after Izuku rested.

The talk Inko had with Izuku wasn't very long, but it was still full of tears, and Izuku wished it could have been avoided completely. She had told him she wasn't going to force him to relive whatever he had been through until he was ready, which was nice, but the fact that she expected him to tell her one day left Izuku feeling uncomfortable and anxious.

The discussion with his new psychologist at the end of the week had been equally uncomfortably, and Izuku found it difficult to open up to the tiny, serious old man who he was seeing. Despite this, he must have made a good impression somehow because he was told that as long as he could healthily cope in the new environment he was in (They would have a discussion about healthy coping mechanisms in the days to follow) he would not need to immediately take anti-depressants. (Izuku was unsure if that was a good or bad thing, and he made a mental note to ask his doctor about it later)

Izuku was visited by detective Tsukauchi everyday, sometimes to ask questions, other times to sneak food in for him. By the end of the week, he had divulged every secret he knew about to the detective, and was told an apartment close to some hero agencies had been prepared for him and his mom. While he was unable to leave the hospital for another week or so, he was still happy that his mom would be safe from now on.

* * *

The next months flew by with little trouble. Izuku moved back in with his mother. They started walking together, learning about each other. Izuku learned that his mom was every bit as loving as he remembered her, and even more stubborn. She had never given up looking for him, and he couldn't help but smile whenever he looked at her. She was amazing, and hard working, and he knew he got his strength from her. There was no doubt in his mind that his mother was the greatest women to live.

When it came to what Inko learned of her son, most of it wasn't pleasant. She learned that Izuku absolutely couldn't be woken up by someone. She had made that mistake, and was nearly thrown into a wall for her trouble. Izuku was understandably upset, and had been so scared of hurting her, he wouldn't let himself go near her. It took him weeks to warm up to her again, and she promised herself that she would be more careful, and wouldn't make her son feel so distraught again. Another thing she learned was that her son was a brutal fighter. They had been walking home from the grocery store, and a villain with a blade extending quirk had tried to mug them. The second the mugger looked at Inko, Izuku was by his side, snapping his arm in two and smashing the villain's head into the pavement, rendering him unconscious. The worst part was how completely normal Izuku had treated it. It worried her a lot, but at the very least, her son could protect himself.

Inko also learned that Izuku was completely ashamed of his scars. She had seen them only once, and it had been an accident. Assuming he was still sleeping, Inko had brought his breakfast to his room so he could have it in bed when he woke up. However, instead of sleeping he had been changing, and Inko barely had time to make out the jagged marks on his arms, and the curved slashes on his chest before he noticed her and screamed at her to get out, more so out of panic and embarrassment than anger.

He didn't come out of his room for half the day, and when he finally did, he was so quiet and withdrawn, that Inko promised to forget what she saw if he brightened up. He had jumped on the promise immediately, finally letting go of what had plagued him that morning, and spent the rest of the day watching movies with her. Inko didn't forget though, instead opting to silently hate the man who had hurt her son so much, and herself for being stupid enough to fall in love with the monster in the first place.

The last thing Inko had learned about her son made all the struggles worth it though. The last thing she learned was that, despite everything he had been through, her son's dream had never changed. He still wanted to be a hero, and in a couple of months he would take the U.A. entrance exam, and he would pass it in flying colors. Atleast, that's what he boasted about. And somehow, that made everything okay.


End file.
